Mulch ado about you
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: Cody and Bailey make love on the SkyDeck after the party. Based on the episode "Mulch ado about nothing"


**At last, my newest fanfic, based on the episode "Mulch ado about nothing", and this was a scene not shown on the final version of the episode, since this was my idea. This is after Cody and Bailey walk away.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

The party was over and everyone left to their cabins, but Cody and Bailey. Cody said, "Well, this is a good night, you think?" Bailey just said, "Yes, Cody, it is. Again, thanks for doing this all for me." then Cody said, "Um Bailey; it's time to go back to our cabins. It's going to be midnight." Bailey said, "Well about that…"

After a long silence, Bailey continued, "I don't want you to go yet, and neither am I."

Cody said, "Why Bailey? We have classes tomorrow. We must sleep now."

Bailey looked around, to make sure nobody was in the sky deck during the evening, and she knew nobody will be there at that time of the evening. Bailey said, "Well, I want to give you something tonight, since you put all your hard work to good use."

Cody said, "For me? Oh Bailey you don't have to. I did it for you unconditionally. So there's no need to pay me back with a gift or something. It's ok."

Bailey replied, "Oh really… you don't want to…" she turned around and lifted her long skirt. She then bended and said, "want this in your cock?"

The sight of his girl not wearing any panties made Cody almost nosebleed. Cody, trying to fight the temptation, said, "Bailey… you're not wearing any panties." But his member was now standing erect, and Bailey faced Cody and grabbed it in surprise. "I like how your dick feels hard. That's what I like about you Cody."

Cody blushed upon hearing it and Cody said, "Ok, you can take it all away." She hurriedly took off all of Cody's lower clothing as if there was a time limit, and she smiled on what she saw: his cock was bigger. 2 times bigger than Moose's!

She then proceeded to give Cody the best blowjob she has ever given to a boy her age. Cody moaned with clenched teeth and he said, "Bailey… you're the best!" she stopped to say, "Liked it, Cody? 's just the start!"

She went on and Cody kept moaning in pain as he can't take much pain that he's experiencing now. The feeling of pain mixed with pleasure was something Cody can handle.

Cody, getting frustrated, grabbed her left boob and he squeezed it hard. Bailey, upon feeling it, stopped it and said, "You're getting feisty now, hmm?" Cody gets her up and said, "Yes, I am, for you. Now you'll see how good I am." He kissed her on the lips for a long time, and Bailey broke from the kiss. She said, "Want to see something better than what you saw?" Cody just answered with a "uh-huh."

She then squeezed her breasts and she closed her eyes. Cody knew what she was waiting for. She kept moaning while doing it and Bailey said, "Well Cody, you can begin." She gets his hand and leads it to her buttons on her blouse. He then unbuttoned one by one until he can see her white, lacy bra. She said, "Like it?" Cody answered, "oh yeah."

Cody said, "Wait… it's not done yet." He saddles Bailey near to him and inserts his now hard cock on Bailey's hole without even taking her skirt off. He can hear her murmur on the feeling of it. Cody said, "It's better that way."

His eyes then lock on to Bailey's bra-covered breasts, and he liked it as her breasts rise and fall while she breathes. She said, "Cody… come here."

Without taking her blouse off, lowers her strap and opens her left bra flap to show Cody what he thought never existed: a tender cup C breast with pink nipples. She gets his head and places his lips on her round mound with his hand on the other, cupped one. He began sucking the exposed one while he squeezed, mashed and fondled with the opposite. He moaned at the touch of Cody's fingers and tongue on her sensitive round mounds.

She whispered, "Yes Cody… keep it up. Don't stop drinking out of it." He said in murmurs, "I will, Bailey"

He then stopped after awhile and Bailey, sensing he needs more space to keep teasing her breasts, lies down on the nearest beach bench and she took her straps down and pushed her bra down so she won't unhook it, meaning she still has her bra on her braline, exposing her breasts.

He came to her and kept sucking, kissing, even biting the nipples, which makes her arch her back and moan too. He then switched to the other breast, and did the opposite with his hands. And at the same time, he started to hump Bailey, so he can't get out of her breasts which he had dreamed of enjoying since he first saw her.

Bailey started moaning at the pain of Cody's now hard dick on her pussy. Cody moaned on murmurs while being in Bailey's breasts. She moaned, "Ohh Cody, ahh… kepp doing it, ohh!!"

Cody didn't answer and he went on faster even to the point of shouting "Bailey!!!" finally, she moaned, "I'm… going to cum! Ahh!" on the sound of it, he lets his cock off her pussy and simultaneously bit and pinch Bailey's nipples which made her moan and release her juices. It spilled on Cody's legs.

Cody was happy she'd do something like this. He started masturbating and he said, "Bailey, be ready- I'm cumming!" he cummed, and his cum landed on her breasts. She said, "Ohh, more sweetness."

She panted because she was now weak from the cumming. Cody got another bench and sat next to her and said, "Well this was good night we had, right?"

Bailey said, "Yes… this was the best fuck… ever."

He got a towel and they cleaned up their mess from their bodies and when both of them were dry, he squeezed her breasts for one last time and he covered her body with the corn cape she got awhile ago.

Bailey said, "I love you Cody. Thanks for everything."

Cody said, "I love you too Bailey. I owe you one."

After that they kissed and went back to their cabins.

**I hope you guys loved it. Tell me what you guys think. Review/comment!**


End file.
